osrune_rspsfandomcom-20200216-history
Farming
Farming '''is a skill in which players can grow and harvest a wide variety of plants by using seeds obtained from multiple sources. Seeds obtained can be used on plots of land which yield harvest for multiple uses such as for Cooking and Herblore. The amount of produce collected from plots varies dependant on your Farming level. Overview To start farming you need to locate a farming patch which can be found all over OSRune. There are a multitude of patches such as: bushes, hops, herbs, flowers, allotments, trees, and fruit trees. You can't begin farming unless you have seeds which can be obtained from players, monster drops, or pickpocketing. Once you find a patch you may begin clearing away the weeds and proceed to plant your seeds with an optional super/compost addition which decreases the chance of diseased crops. Seeds can be obtained in many ways such as buying from other players, pickpocketing the Master Farmer located North-East of Edgeville aswell as Draynor Village (38 Thieving required), seed stalls, or obtained from monster drops. Crops will grow after an elapsed time which consists of different stages. During each of these stages the crops have a chance of getting diseased if this should happen use the Cure Plant Potion or spell via Lunar Spellbook. Once all the stages have completed you will have fully grown crops which will remain in the patch until it's harvested regardless if the player is online. Farming Patches '''Mixed Patches '''are plots with herb, flower, and allotment options. These are currently NOT available, but will be in the official farming update. * Falador/Draynor Patch can be accessed by running from either Falador or Draynor. * Catherby Patch can be accessed by teleporting from the Wizard. * Ardounge Patch can be accessed by teleportation tab from Sigmund the Merchant. * Mortanyia Patch can be accessed by the Kharyll teleport via Ancient Magicks and run North-East until the ectofungus teleport is released/added. * Troll Stronghold Patch is the only patch soley for herbs which can be accessed by the trollheim teleport via Regular/Lunar spellbook. '''Tree Patches '''are plots for tree seeds which provide a large amount of experience at the final growing stage. These are currently NOT available, but will be in the future!. *Lumbridge Patch can be accessed by teleportation tab from Sigmund the Merchant behind Lumbridge Castle. *Varrock Castle Courtyard can be accessed by teleportation tab from Sigmund the Merchant. *Falador Park can be accessed by teleportation tab from Sigmund the Merchant. *Taverly Patch can be accessed by teleporting to Taverly Dungeon and up the ladder via Wizard. *Gnome Stronghold Patch can be accessed by teleportation tab from Sigmund the Merchant to get to the Spirit Tree. '''Fruit Tree Patches '''are plots for fruit tree seeds which provide a large amount of experience at the final growing stage. These are currently NOT available, but will be in the future! * Gnome Stronghold Patch can be accessed by teleportation tab from Sigmund the Merchant to get to the Spirit Tree. * East of Catherby Patch can be accessed by teleporting to Catherby via Wizard. * Tree Gnome Village Maze Patch can be accessed by teleportation tab from Sigmund the Merchant to get to the Spirit Tree and using the agility shortcut through the fence. * North of Brimhaven Patch can be accessed by teleporting to Brimhaven Dungeon or Karamja Volcano via Wizard. * Lleyta Patch can be accessed by teleporting to Elf Camp via Wizard. Tools There are certain tools you will need for Farming, whether you are raking weeds from a plot or digging up dead plants with a spade. More explained in the table below. You can not buy any of the supplies listed above as they are '''not added yet. Herb Requirements Category:Skills Category:Non-Combat